Fight for Megumi's Love
by Kohran Kurogane
Summary: Sorry for taking so long....Kageyama finds out what Vincent really is. Will Megumi listen to him or suffer later?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own GK if you think I do seek mental help immediately! However I do own Vincent.  
Background info: Let's say Kageyama came back a long time ago and the school has been rebuilt.  
Author's notes: This is just a prologue and is really short. Later chapters will contain more stuff I promise. Because I am a novice GK fic writer I'm still getting used to writing into character so don't yell at me! Oh yeah and thanks to Yuki for telling me to go and write a fic for GK and to Liz-han for editing other works I have done. Thanx a bunch!  
(^)_(^) with that aside....enjoy!  
  
//=means Megumi is thinking  
  
  
"If I can't have you  
I'll be single for the rest of my life..."  
  
----------Fight for Megumi's love----------------  
  
  
Kageyama stretched luxuriously in his desk, eyeing the dark haired female sitting a few seats down. She was writing down something, in other words very distracted.  
An idea popped into his head as he zoned out on the teacher's endless droning. He wrote a note and crumpled it. Waiting for the teacher to turn his head he flung it at her.  
She looked up startled then shot a glare at him with her piercing brown eyes.  
Megumi hated his childish acts and almost snarled at him. Nevertheless she lifted the tiny note and unraveled it.  
  
Megumi,  
Will you go out with me?  
-Kageyama  
  
She stared at it and crumpled it. She tossed the wrinkled paper into her book bag; she would throw it away later.  
//Waste of paper. He knows the answer to that question//  
Kageyama sighed and leaned back.  
"Stubborn woman," he muttered under his breath.  
Kageyama still had his fan club of females but none of them intrigued him like...  
"Megumi Kurogane," he breathed out.  
She had been his once...it seemed so long ago. It was an experience he'd never forget even if wanted to. However now that she no longer trusted him she refused to talk with him in a civilized manner, wouldn't even glance his way unless she was glaring at him. He first figured that it would be easy to forget about her and move on, but over time he realized he wanted her badly. She might not be the best looking girl on campus nor the curviest but she had a spirit like no other and when you were able to crack the hard wall of ice around her heart, the reward was astounding and worthwhile.   
The bell rang loudly interrupting his thoughts. He strolled over to Megumi and cleared his throat.  
"I think you know the answer to that question," she answered coldly. She shoved the rest of her papers into her bag before walking away.  
Kageyama sighed and ran a hand through his soft blond hair. How could he have let her slip through his fingers so damn easily? How could he have used her and tossed her away so callously? If only he could change the past...he would change everything.   
He straightened up and walked out into the hall, his fan club meeting up and following close behind.  
  
Megumi dropped by the library to drop off her recently borrowed grammar book. She had her head down and accidentally slammed into someone, or rather that someone walked into her. She looked up and her brown eyes matched a young man's glowing green eyes.  
"Excuse me," he murmured low.  
"Watch where you are going next time."  
"Good advice, from someone who was not looking where she was going herself."  
She glared at him but he remained playful. She was getting irritated and prepared to push him out of the way. He reminded her too much of him.  
Hoping he'd take the hint she attempted to move past him, he however persisted after her.  
She looked up and finally noticed the physical features he had. It was obvious he was around her age maybe older.  
He had pure white hair tied back into a small ponytail. His eyes almost glowed a deep forest green the way he stood in the sunlight. He wore glasses and she could sense a sort of wisdom or knowledge from him, although not in a nerdy kind of way. With a face that was playful at the moment but she could tell that he could be dead serious.  
"Forgive me if I've angered you. And I'm really sorry for bumping into you." he bowed low.  
Her sense of anger dissipated and she shrugged him off.  
"It's nothing. You did no damage so move along."  
She was actually captivated by this young man. No one had ever shown her that level of respect before.  
"It seems I have failed to introduce myself. My name is Vincent. If you don't mind my asking, I would like to know your name miss."  
"Megumi."  
"Is it okay if I address you as Megumi?"  
"Do as you want. I am only here to return this book not socialize."  
"I see. If I may..." he held out his hand. "Megumi-chan, would you allow me the honor of walking you home?"  
She hesitated but quickly accepted.  
"I would like that."  
  
"His name is Vincent. The possibility that he will be the next 'Shadow' is very high."  
"Doesn't he have a last name Shirei?"  
"Negative Captain Ukiya. Your mission is to watch this dangerous gatekeeper. For future peace of the world and to prevent chaos. Gatekeepers move out!"  
"Ryokai! AEGIS!"  
Ukiya exited quickly, excited that he finally had a mission. The invaders had practically disappeared from the world so Ukiya and the others were on hiatus for a long time.   
"The Gate of Demons. I've prayed for a long time this day would never arrive again."  
  
Vincent walked Megumi to the restaurant. She was nervous that he would be disappointed that she lived in such a pathetic household. He didn't seem to mind at all.  
"Perhaps we shall meet each other again," he stated letting go of Megumi's hand.  
"Perhaps," Megumi walked toward the door silently. She didn't know what to say to him without sounding like some giddy schoolgirl who had met the guy of her dreams. Instead Vincent grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
"Then 'till we meet again. Don't worry we shall very soon."  
Megumi watched him walk away saying nothing more. A thought entered her head but she quickly shook it off. She wasn't in love she told herself, not even a sweet, polite gentleman could pick up the pieces of her shattered heart.  
  
---------------TBC--------------------  
  
As you can see it is pretty short no? Well it is the prologue and there is plenty more fic chapters stored in this incredibly small brain of mine.   
Don't get too attached to Vincent though...he's baaaad. Remember this is a Megumi+Kageyama fic well at least later......much later....much much later.  
(^)_(^);; heh heh  
  
Also if you are into Megumi+Kageyama stuff may I recomend reading Date the Girl in your Dreams by Yuki-chan. It's really kawaii!  
  
-Kohran Kurogane-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Supporter of Megumi Kurogane  
Owner of Megumi's Gate of Protection  
Owner of Megumi's Dark Gate 


	2. The Man with Disturbing Eyes

disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own in any way Gate Keepers. If ya think I do, you is krazy!  
warnings: angst, language, crappy action sequences ( I warned you!)  
author's note: I'm really sorry for all those that had to wait a while for this fic. I decided to start over from scratch since my original idea   
sucked really bad. That and I'm overworking on fanfiction, I started WAY too many and have yet to remain concentrated on one. Ummm oh   
yeah blame school too!   
Thanks to all those that reviewed my last chapter especially Seno-han because she had to listen to me make excuses and whine about finishing   
my fic mostly the whining though...  
  
R+R and enjoy!!  
  
//=means Megumi is thinking to herself  
::=means Kageyama is thinking to himself  
  
(^)_(^)  
-Kohran Kurogane-  
  
  
  
  
-----------------Fight for Megumi's love 1-----------------  
  
-----The man with disturbing eyes----  
  
Kageyama stretched and leaned back in his chair. He absently stared at the female talking in front of his desk. She and her friends seemed to   
think he was interested in daily gossip and began talking non-stop, she didn't even notice that he stopped paying attention a while back.   
He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Girls bored him, they were all the same in his eyes, all made from the same mold. Only a select few caught   
his eye, but only one had caught his heart, and yet she was the only one he could not woo out of everyone else in the school.  
He began drumming his fingers on his desk in pure boredom. He tried entering whatever conversation his fellow female student had begun.  
"...I cannot believe she was seen with someone THAT handsome. I thought my heart had stopped."  
::Oh great...more gossip.::  
"Are you sure? I mean it's...it's her!"  
::Hmmm wonder who this girl is.::   
"I think you were hallucinating. She never let's anyone walk her home let alone someone from the opposite gender."  
::Now I'm really interested who...?::  
"It can't be, After all Kurogane must be the most anti-social person in the universe."  
Shock hit him like a lightning bolt. Disbelief and confusion followed. He tried to hide the shakiness from his voice as he attempted to   
acknowledge it.  
"Are you sure Meg-err Kurogane was seen with another guy? Walking her home?"  
The group of girls turned toward him and seemed delighted he was actually paying attention.  
"Hai, it's true! I saw him with my own two eyes. He had long white hair kind of like snow, and glasses. I didn't get a good look at his eyes   
though." She sighed and seemed like she was spacing out. "He was super handsome, and was a gentleman. Although I doubt Kurogane was   
interested."   
Another girl put her hand on her hips and shook her head.  
"That's what I've been trying to tell all of you. If he's as handsome as you think Megumi was probably not paying attention."  
"I don't know she seemed pretty interested. She even let him walk her home."  
"...e-excuse me," Kageyama whispered. He slowly slipped away from the group and made his way out the door.  
He took off down the hall and slammed full force into another person. He ended up hitting the floor but noticed the other person still stood rooted.   
Surprised that he had run incredibly fast into this person and he remained still he looked up at him.   
Long white hair tied back, and glasses were the first two features he noticed. Realization dawned on him and he gazed into his eyes.   
::Green? What an odd shade...for a human::  
When it hit him that he was staring he quickly laughed it off and pulled himself up.  
"I'm sorry. It seems I didn't see you there."  
"Don't worry. I was on my way to see Megumi Kurogane. Is she around here?"  
He hesitated at first and was fighting a war inside.  
::What should I say? Dammit! Should I lie?::  
He thought for a second but decided that he should fake knowing her.  
"I don't know. There are a lot of girls named Megumi around here but I'm not sure about a Kurogane around here? Why do you want to know?"  
The boy's expression turned dark for a second and an evil grin spread across his face.  
"Pathetic former Shadow. A liar too? Heh heh don't make me laugh."  
"Wha-what?" Kageyama stepped back and angrily balled his hand into a fist. "Shadow! How did you come back?"  
"I will never die. You should have figured that out by now. I was attracted to this body for a very specific reason." He smirked and created a   
black gate. "Gate open!" The rings glowed in his emerald eyes. "Beast summon!"  
Kageyama stepped back and decided to open his gate as well, praying no one was watching. Before him a gigantic shadow creature shaped   
like a minotaur appeared.  
"Enjoy playing with my pet former Shadow. Before I take my leave I forgot to introduce myself. The name is Vincent. I'm sure we shall meet   
again."   
He laughed darkly and disappeared into a black ring on the ground.  
"Dammit! Get back here!" He attempted to stop Vincent but was cut off by the beast. "Get the hell out of my way! Gate open!" Orange rings   
appeared at his fingertips. "Beam of elation!"   
The beast was dissolved quickly leaving Kageyama alone in the hallway.  
  
Megumi glanced over the spines of the books and removed a very thin grammar book. She flipped through it and placed it back, she had   
checked out that one before. She sighed and decided to leave the library empty-handed, she turned toward the door and bumped into a very   
sturdy chest.  
"Ahh there you are Megumi. I thought you might have wanted to borrow this book." Vincent lifted a medium sized book and handed it to her. "I   
knew you liked to study so I picked it up earlier on this morning."  
Megumi stared at it. She slowly lifted the book from his hands and murmured.  
"You can stop being nice to me. What do you want?"  
"I see you can see through my charade." He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the   
cherry blossom festival with me."  
"I'm not going."  
"I understand your need to stay focused on schoolwork. I don't want to push you but if you really don't want to I'll understand." He lifted her   
chin up gently. "I would really enjoy your presence though."  
"...." She looked away, but she didn't do it quick enough to hide her soft blush.  
//What is wrong with me? More importantly why am I blushing?\\  
"So what do you say? Will you contemplate it?"  
She couldn't speak, she merely nodded and exited quickly.  
Vincent chuckled to himself and disappeared.  
  
Ukiya stared in total shock and grabbed Kageyama by the collar. He angrily shook him.  
"What do ya mean there's another Shadow out there?" Ukiya kept a straight face keeping his secret mission still secret, but he couldn't believe   
Kageyama found him first.  
"I'm not lying! I swear on my life."  
"And you say he's hitting on Kurogane?" Kaoru asked, angrily shaking.  
"Yes! I believe he's using her again just as before."  
"We've gotta do something! I mean who knows what'll happen when she finds out she's been used again!" Ukiya let go of Kageyama. "You've gotta talk to her!"  
"She won't listen to me. She will probably think I was lying or something," Kageyama stated, fixing his jacket.  
"Then we'll have to do it," Ruriko stated with a firm resolve. "Right Kaoru? Fei? Reiko? ...Reiko?"  
Ruriko tapped Reiko's shoulder and gently shook her. She jolted awake and looked very confused.  
"Of cooourse!"  
"Alright. We girls will take care of Kurogane-san, you guys watch Shadow."  
"You got it Rurippe!"  
"Don't you start..." She whacked him in the head with her bookbag. "THAT AGAIN!"  
"Waaa Ukiya-sempai!" Kaoru rushed to his aide. "Don't be so cruel Ikusawa-semapi."  
"Ayayaya Kaoru you never complained when she threw things or hit him before."  
"Well it's different now Fei-chan." She pulled Fei down so only she could hear. "You see Ikusawa-sempai and Ukiya-sempai seem to be   
getting closer these days so I've gotta be more aggressive if I want to have Ukiya-sempai as my boyfriend. Got it?"  
"Ahhh I see. But isn't that a little drastic?"  
"Of course it isn't!" Kaoru helped Ukiya regain his senses, and held her fist in the air. "We have to go help Kurogane!"  
Fei shook her head slowly before being pulled by Kaoru toward Megumi's house. When the male GK members were alone Ukiya finally brought   
up a very important question.  
"What does this guy look like anyway?"  
"He has pale white hair...."  
"White hair? Kinda like an old guy?" Bancho asked picturing an old man opening a gate.  
"No, he was pretty young looking. But the most oddest thing about him was that he had green eyes."  
"That's pretty normal these days. A lot of Americans have green eyes, or even blue," Megane piped in, he himself picturing a teenage boy with   
blonde-hair and pale green eyes.  
"No, it wasn't typical green eyes," Kageyama stated getting annoyed at all the interuptions. "They were...disturbing. It almost looked like they glowed or something."  
"Glowing eyes? That isn't possible." Ukiya tried picturing too but they didn't fit.  
"He had long snow-white hair, glasses, and glowing green eyes. That's all I remember."  
"Well he should be easy to find I mean I figure he's the only guy in the city that looks like that."  
"I wish it were that easy Ukiya-kun. Problem is he can teleport, and unlike me he keeps a pretty low profile."  
"Dammit! What is with this guy?" Bancho grumbled angrily.  
"He'll make an appearance again. I guarantee it. It's just his gate power is really odd."  
"Why?" Megane asked.  
"He can create monsters from it. Big ones, although they are pushovers fighting a lot of them might drain our energy. Who knows how many he   
might have."  
"We'd better find him fast before the invaders start flocking back here."  
"It's too late Ukiya-sempai. Lately Shirei has found out that invaders are beginning to arrive by the hundreds."  
"Wait a minute here! I thought we got rid of them for good!" Bancho grumbled.   
"If Shadow came back don't you think they would arrive as well?"  
"I guess you're right Kageyama. Where do we start looking anyway?"  
"Maybe the library. I heard he made his first appearance there."  
"Alright then Gate Keepers errr rather men, move out!"  
"Ryokai AEGIS!"  
  
Megumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. What the hell gave them the right to go bursting in on her social life.  
"Please you have to listen to us Kurogane! This guy you are seeing is not what he appears to be."  
"Kaoru is right. You should at least get to know him a little before seeing him."  
//What kind of garbage is that supposed to mean? Who gave them the right to choose who I do or don't see? They are just jealous that he   
doesn't pay attention to anyone but me.\\  
"It just so happens that I will be going with Vincent to the cherry blossom festival," she stated before closing the door behind her.  
//Hah those shocked expressions will always be remembered. Oh Ikusawa if only you could see how ridiculous you look right now.\\   
Although she strongly denied it she still felt a rivalry between her and Ruriko.  
"What're we gonna do now? She's not going to listen to us."  
"I don't know Kaoru. Although I do have an idea." Ruriko walked up to the door and could tell Megumi stood by it. "At least ask him about his   
past first," she whispered to the door before turning to leave with the others.  
Megumi stood shocked, but angry. Angry that Ruriko had gotten in the last word, angry that they felt like she had authority over her life, and   
very angry at the fact that she was going to a festival. She hated festivals.  
  
----------TBC----------  
-The Man with Disturbing Eyes-  
  
  
Well I finally finished the chapter. I know I swore that I would make my chapters long but it turns out that I have been very rushed and had to   
end it quickly. Didja like it? I hope so, but don't expect a chapter anytime soon y'hear?  
Thanks to those who reviewed my fic before...and I hope more reviews continue coming in I love reviews. It inspires me to write more stories   
for different genres of anime and just to write more in general.  
  
Next chapter: Aren't Cherry Blossoms Romantic?  
  
-Kohran Kurogane-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Supporter of Megumi Kurogane  
Owner of Megumi's Gate of Protection  
Owner of Megumi's Black Gate 


End file.
